Max and Monty
Max and Monty are reckless, devious and manipulative dump truck twins who work for the Sodor Construction Company and cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with.. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by Miss Jenny or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly, obnoxious, and obstreperous at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good side – somewhere – and do their work like everyone else. Bio Thomas & Friends Max first appeared without Monty when Jack came to the Pack, where he teased him and Alfie by spraying dust all over them as he rushed past them. Max then rushed towards Jack and stopped right in front of him, but Jack stayed still, telling Max to stop bullying. Max and Monty once caused Patrick to have an accident with his concrete when they were trying to bet on who was the most important. They once teased Percy and Alfie about "the One-eyed Truck" and were convinced that they were being chased by it until they knew it was actually Thomas. Max and Monty also reckless behaviour causing a breaks of water pump to burst made Alfie became trapped in the thick mud. They were also carelessly raced around the forest and crash into the Lightning Tree. They also teased Buster about how slow he is, so they had a race with him when they were testing the Sodor Race Track. However, Buster won the race when Max and Monty bumped into each other while arguing and ended up in a ditch. They got themselves out after a bull frightened them. Max and Monty later teased Alfie about his size and calling him "Small fry" and "Half pint." In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, they helped to construct the Harwick Branch Line. When Thomas led the others down the new branch line, they were seen beside the track with someworkmen. In the twentieth season, they worked with Jack, Alfie and Oliver on a dig-site on Thomas' Branch Line. They took a liking to racing Thomas, but ended up performing dangerous stunts and nearly causing accidents. Later, they dumped their loads over a bridge on the line, and ended up derailing Thomas and Oliver on their way back to the site. Thomas then decided he would not be racing against the reckless dump trucks again. After James' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Max and Monty helped with the shed's reconstruction. Personalities Max and Monty are usually devious and manipulative trucks who cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by Miss Jenny or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly, obnoxious and obstreperous at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good, caring side (Max was visibly shocked when Jack damaged his arms saving Thomas), and are just as hardworking as the rest of their colleagues. In later episodes, their bullying antics seem to have died down, but they are still reckless and troublesome. Trivia * Max and Monty are best friends with Apple Dumpling. * Max and Monty will show their good side when Max gets stuck in a ditch in Monty Ditches Max. * Max and Monty guest star along with Jack, Alfie and Oliver the excavator in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm ''and ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines the Movie. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Trucks Category:Jerks Category:The Pack Category:Construction equipment Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Anti Heroes Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Twins Category:Males Category:Duos Category:Mischievous Twins Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Show Off